Yuki Clan
Clan Information The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Clan Abilities Members of this clan are able to combine the nature releases of Water and Wind into the unique nature release of Ice. Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. The ice users create is resistant to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. Using his special ability, some Yuki clan members developed the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which allowed him to create any number of floating mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent. It has been mentioned that having nearby water is an advantage, as one can simply freeze that water to create ice. Signature Jutsu: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals The abominable and tremendous ability, passed down only within the Yuki clan. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but the user. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once the user has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of the users attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, the user will have already moved to another mirror. Without eyes like the Sharingan, it will be impossible to keep track of him. If the mirror the user is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so the users movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. Most Yuki clan members can also form individual mirrors, not restricted to the twenty-one-mirror formation. They can create them high in the sky allowing them to take out airborne targets. The cold which emanates from the mirrors is also enough to cause snow to fall. Though they are made from ice, the mirrors are resistant to Fire Release techniques Current Members Hayate Yuki- inactive Levi Yuki - deceased Metzu Yuki - inactive Shiruno Yuki - inactive Category:Clans